


Love Taps

by grayscaleTestimony, Shay_Moonsilk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley won't let anyone say bad things about Aziraphale, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Crowley, Punishment, Spanking, Top Crowley (Good Omens), including aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscaleTestimony/pseuds/grayscaleTestimony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk
Summary: When Aziraphale gets particularly anxious, worried, or stressed, he has a tendency to self-deprecate. Crowley doesn't want to hear anything negative about Aziraphale, especially if it's coming from Aziraphale. If Aziraphale threatens to demean his favorite angel, he leaves Crowley with no choice but to enact a punishment.Written for the Forbidden Fantasies Kinks4Kindness Zine
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146
Collections: Volume 1: Forbidden Fantasies





	Love Taps

Aziraphale rarely came to Crowley’s apartment. Usually, they lounged in the bookshop, where it was cozy and they could enjoy each other in Aziraphale’s nest. But sometimes, when they needed something a little sharper, a little leaner, the Mayfair apartment suited them nicely. Crowley came to the flat to sort out his demonic wiles, which usually meant yelling at his plants like a proper demon. Today, however, Aziraphale was the one who showed up needing to sort something out. 

After a check-in with Gabriel, a real tosser, Aziraphale had received a ‘mid-quarter review’ which translated to ‘mid-quarter century’ review for celestials. The write-up Aziraphale subsequently received was full of passive-aggressive remarks of how he ‘did his best’ and ‘couldn’t be faulted for consuming gross matter’, and the usual buffoonery from his supervisors. 

Aziraphale was fully pacing, and outright fretting. “I did… I didn’t do well.” He said, and there were the sad eyes. Crowley hated the sad eyes. Crowley went through great lengths to avoid the sad eyes, just look at the angel’s  _ coat _ . 

“I really am a bad angel,” Aziraphale pouted, and oh, this was worse. 

The sad eyes were one thing, those could usually be fixed with cake, or miracling a play to be popular - the easy stuff. But if Aziraphale was internalizing the blame, this required something harsher. 

And Aziraphale wasn’t done self-deprecating. “I really hate doing the wrong thing. And lately, it seems that’s all I ever do, and it’s ridiculous.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes. “Aziraphale,” He said, and in hindsight, Aziraphale should have picked up on the warning tone, “You don’t mean that.”

Aziraphale was too far gone to notice the warning from his lover. “I am a bad angel,” he snapped. “I’m stupid, and weak, and soft, and-”

Before he could realize what was happening, he was being outright demon-handled as Crowley lifted him in a surprising show of strength. 

“Put me down this instant!” He demanded, and if both feet were on the ground, Aziraphale would be stamping a foot in protest. 

“Not happening,” Crowley said, and now Aziraphale was quick to pick up on the angry tone in his voice. “I do not like your tone. You are not going to talk about my angel like that. This is going to mean punishment.” 

Aziraphale sputtered as he was carried through the apartment to Crowley’s bed. “You can’t be serious!” He stammered.

“Deadly.” The demon answered. “I gave you a chance to walk it back, but now you’ve earned this.” 

The angel was dropped onto the bed, and, with arms and legs trembling, Aziraphale slowly moved to perch on his hands and knees. 

“Do you know what your punishment is?” Crowley asked sternly, rubbing his hand down Aziraphale’s spine. The angel shivered, shaking his head. Crowley hummed, hand trailing down over Aziraphale’s flushed bottom. Aziraphale flinched, expecting a sharp smack. 

It doesn’t come.

Instead, Crowley alternates between tutting and gently shushing him, shaking his head slowly. “I’m going to spank you, and you’re going to count them for me. After every five, you're going to say something good about yourself. Do you understand?” 

“Y-yes,” Aziraphale responded, already trying to sound more contrite. He wasn’t yet, not really, he just wanted to get out of a punishment. But Crowley wasn’t worried. Soon enough he genuinely would be. 

Crowley tutted again disapprovingly. “Yes,” He repeated, and swatted Aziraphale’s right cheek, “Yes what?” 

Aziraphale corrected himself with a sharp yelp. “Yes  _ sir.” _

“That’s what I thought. Now, are you ready to count?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Good.” Crowley doesn't hesitate then, laying on five harsh slaps to Aziraphale’s flushed ass. Dutifully, Aziraphale counts each one after they’ve landed, and Crowley waits expectantly. 

Aziraphale swallowed, thinking of something sufficient before he gives the first of the answers.

“I’m… kind,” he offered hesitantly, hoping that it would be accepted. Crowley hummed, smoothing his hand over the reddened area of Aziraphale’s cheeks.

“That’s a good one.” He leaned down to press a kiss against Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

The next five come slower, giving him enough time to count each while Crowley uses his other hand to keep him in place. By the time they’ve been given, there are tears in Aziraphale’s eyes from the force. Crowley’s never been one to hold back, even when he’s feeling generous. 

Aziraphale sniffled and winced as Crowley tapped on the red marks expectantly. The angel struggled to think of something, he didn’t want Crowley getting impatient.

“I— I’m…” Aziraphale trailed off, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “I’m… strong. I’m a good soldier.” 

Crowley clicked his tongue, leaning down once again. This time he pressed a kiss behind the angel’s ear, soft as ever.

“Something unrelated to Heaven,” Crowley commanded, the hand on his ass sliding down to get access to Aziraphale’s chubby little cock. “I know you can do it.” Aziraphale whined at the pressure, struggling to stay still.

“I’ve good taste,” the angel settled on after a few minutes of contemplation. Crowley agrees with a nod and a quiet sigh, rubbing his hand back up to Aziraphale’s reddened ass. They go one like this for a bit -- Crowley giving him spankings, Aziraphale providing something good about himself. The next three traits he provides, caring, cunning, and trustworthy, earn him soft kisses and an occasional stroke to his aching cock, leaking precum over Crowley’s leather pants.

“You just need one more, angel,” Crowley urged him as he soothes over Aziraphale’s bottom. The angel whimpered, tears slipping down his cheeks from the uncomfortable sensation. “You can do that for me, can’t you?” 

“Y-yes,” he replied with a whine as Crowley slipped two fingers into him. “Oh, I--”

“Come on now,” Crowley teased, thrusting his fingers at a maddening pace, “I’m sure you can think of something for me now.” 

Aziraphale squirmed against his fingers, eyes clenched shut. Crowley let out a dark chuckle, curling his fingers just so to tease his prostate. 

“If it’s a good one, I’ll let you cum, even.” 

The angel worried his bottom lip between his teeth, thinking back for something he could use. 

Something came to mind, then, about one of the last interactions he had with Gabriel. It had only been a few weeks passed but still ate at Aziraphale’s mind. Gabriel called him  _ soft _ with disgust, but maybe that wasn’t a  _ bad _ thing. Not when soft helped him stop Armageddon. Or help him confess his love for Crowley. That was worth everything. 

“I’m soft,” Aziraphale finally said, waiting for Crowley’s approval. The demon’s fingers stilled, and for a second, Aziraphale was truly worried. But then Crowley lets out a little sigh and removed his fingers from Aziraphale, carefully maneuvering him into straddling his lap. Crowley’s arms wrapped around his middle as he pressed a kiss to his stomach.

“You are,” Crowley reassured him, “you’re very soft, in every sense of the word, and that’s one of your best qualities.” 

He tilted Aziraphale’s face toward him, kissing him properly. Crowley rested his clean hand against Aziraphale’s cheek as he pulled away. 

“Hey, angel, look at me. You’ve done so well for me, haven’t you?” The angel nodded, eyes half-lidded as he thrust against Crowley’s leg. 

“Come here, dove, you deserve to cum.” Crowley removed his tight pants with a quick miracle and within seconds, he guided Aziraphale down onto his cock.

“ _ Crowley,” _ Aziraphale sobbed as he bottomed out, arms clutching at Crowley’s shoulders in a vice grip.

“That’s it,” he cooed in response, giving a careful thrust of his hips, not wanting to chafe against the red marks of his arse. 

Aziraphale keened, eyes fluttering shut. Crowley took him by the hips, raising him up just enough to bring him back down again. 

“ _ Fuck _ , ‘Ziraphale, you’re so good for me.” This time Aziraphale raised himself up, to the point where Crowley’s erection was just lingering at his entrance before bringing himself down, setting a steady and firm pace. 

Crowley cursed again, taking Aziraphale’s cock in hand and smearing the precum down the rest of his length. Aziraphale pitched forward, mouth open in a silent moan as Crowley fucked into him.

“ _ Please, _ ” he begs, grinding back against every thrust. Crowley smirked and leaned in to nip at his exposed throat.

“Use your words,” he taunted, his free hand moving to grab at his angel’s plush ass, “what do you want?”

“I-I want you to cum in me—!” He’s cut off by a particularly rough thrust, rocking against Crowley and whimpering at the sting from his well-spanked bottom being harshly grabbed. Crowley hummed and kissed his jaw, nibbling a mark in just for added emphasis.

“Anything for such a  _ good _ angel,” he replied, and went back to having a hand on Aziraphale’s waist and the other around his cock while he sought out his own climax. 

It didn’t take long, not with the way Aziraphale’s clenched around him as he took what he wanted. Crowley came with a strangled shout just as Aziraphale tumbled over the edge, spurting ropes of cum between his and Crowley’s chests. Crowley spilled inside of him, groaning as he did, and he tugged Aziraphale closer as he leaned back against the headboard.

“Thank you,” Aziraphale panted, resting his head against Crowley’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss to his demon’s collarbone, looking up at him through his lashes. Crowley returned the favor with a kiss to the top of his head.

“Anytime, angel,” Crowley said, arms wrapping around him. “Now, let’s go get you cleaned up. You’ve earned it.”


End file.
